Charmed in Twilight
by Purplevie101
Summary: Bella was adopted by Renée and Charlie but what would happen if her real parents were Phoebe and Coop and she finds out she is a witch and the next line of Charmed ones but what will happen when the Cullens come for the Charmed ones help and a differnt Cullen catchs Bella's eye. BELLA/JASPER
1. Chapter 1

charmed in twilight

Chapter 1

summary

Bella was adopted by Renée and Charlie but what would happen if her real parents were Phoebe and Coop and she finds out she is a witch. when the Cullens come back 100 years later what will they find in the place of their Bella BELLA/JASPER

AN

this is my first story so please review hope you like it

BELLA'S POV

nothing has hunted me like that day in the woods

FLASHBACK

_you don't want me...  
no  
Edward the thing with jasper was nothing  
yes it was nothing but Bella your just not good for me  
you breaking up with me  
yes and ill return the raver this is the last time you will ever see me again_

END OF FLASHBACK

i am an immoral being never aging because im a witch that's right a witch. My mum Phoebe cast a spell to keep our powers at full strength and somehow it backfired and we became immortal. After Charlie died i found out that he and Renée were my adoptive parents.

FLASHBACK

_i was at Charlie's funeral when this woman sat next to me i was thinking how i could lose both my parents in 2 mouths and how everyone must be against me. when the woman next to me started talking to me "your Bella right im Phoebe one of Charlie's friends" it seemed strange how she called him Charlie and not my dad._

_when the ceremony was over i had nowhere to go should i go home. but it would hold to many memory's. Out of nowhere the woman who sat next to me Phoebe came up to me and said she was my real mum and that Renée and Charlie were my adoptive parents and if i want to go home to her. Of corse I asked for proof. she pulled out a piece of paper it was my birth certificate it read_

_name Isabella Marie Halliwell_

_parents Phoebe and Coop Halliwell_

_Adoptive parents Charlie and Renée swan_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_that was 100 years ago, those years have been hectic. i found out i was a witch that fought demons and over those years vanished over 40 million demons i also have the powers of Energy Balls, Deflection and Shimmering. _

_I also figured out i have 3 cousins and two sisters, Wyatt who has the powers of Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing and Force Field my other cousin is Chris who has the powers of Orbing, Levitation and Fireballs which are Antie Piper and Uncle Leo's kids. im the same age as Cris and Wyatt is 2 years older than us. my other cousin is Kat who has the powers of Healing, Blinking and Empathy and is Antie Paige and Uncle Henrey"s daugter she is a year younger than me. _

_My two sisters are the best i the youngest of my sisters at the age 19. My sisters names are Tia Halliwell who has the powers of Hyper Speed, Smoking and Mind Manipulation and Hope Halliwell who has the power Time Travel, Fading and Telekinesis. Tia is 21 and Hope is 20. we were told by our mum that we were the new charmed ones and that we would still need Wyatt and Cris and Kat._

_ I don't think about the Cullens that much anymore but it's still to painful when you do remember. _

_we all live in the manner but us kids have our own houses. Antie Paige thought it would be good to by the blocks of land next to and behind our house so we expanded the house us "kids" have our own section of the house with our bedrooms in it. From the outside it looks like a mansion but we all work so it adds up pretty quickly. We sometimes summand Grams and she helps us to but i just feel lonely sometimes like something is missing. Just thinking that i am being paranoid i take out my iPod and listen to WAKE ME UP by Avicii_

_**"Wake Me Up"**_

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

_[2x]_

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is the prize

_[2x]_

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know

when my song finished Tia knocked on my door "we are having some guests tonight, they are vamps not the bat ones the fast and strong ones, they say they are having trouble with a demon and needs help from 2 generation of charmed ones and friends well more like family but you get my drift so don't be out late tonight they will be here around midnight" and with that she walked out of my room. i told them about the Cullens and how they abaned me they said if they ever see them they are dead vamp ashes.

i got up and went to get ready for work Tia, Hope, Kat, Wyatt, Cris and I work at Antie Pipers club P3. Cris does the bar, Wyatt, kat and Tia wait the tables, Hope is the DJ (because she LOVES music) and i dance on the bar and i have my own pole. some of my friends from school come and work as strippers to but the bar is were i dance.

After work they all walked out of the club Bella wished her friends Zoe and Ava goodnight and headed back to the manner with Tia, Hope, Wyatt, Kat and Cris. When they got to the manner they had 10 minutes till these vamps came for help. We decided we had time to head to our section of the house and clean up a bit. when we were finished we all walked to the living room on the other side of the house where i heard a fimilar voice "...Yeh it just came out of nowhere" _Carlisle Cullen. _i froze and everyone picked up on it "Bella what's wrong" Cris asked "Cullens" i said and all hell broke loose.

AN plz review this id my fist story

EVIE:)


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed in Twilight

Chapter 2

summary

Bella was adopted by Renée and Charlie but what would happen if her real parents were Phoebe and Coop and she finds out she is a witch. when the Cullens come back 100 years later what will they find in the place of their Bella BELLA/JASPER

JASPER'S POV

it's been 100 years since our family have seen one of its most prized family members. Everyone in the family has had it rought EXCEPT Edward and Alice who have found out they are true mates. it was a week after we left Bella on the recent of Edward and Alice they both said that it was for her own pertection. now i know that was a piece of bullcrap. Alice had a major vision a week before Bella's birthday and then from than all that week she was distant.

By the end of the week 3 days after ditching Bella she handed me divorce papers and told me to fuck off and that she had a vision that said Edward was her true mate and that i was just a fuck buddy.

After leaving Bella the whole family was upset except the mind fuckers.

Emmet barely talks anymore and always has a sad expression on his face around the house. we all know for the first 10 years he was trying to find Bella to bring her home but the mind fuckers threatened him behind everyone's back. He only told me and rose.

Rose also misses Bella i think that if she ever sees her again which is not likely because she would be like 118 years old. That she would say sorry for everything that she has done.

Esme keeps crying all the time for her lost daughter. She always feels guilty about losing another child and this time she did it willing.

Charlise is also always feeling guilty about losing his only human daughter. Charlise has also taken to doing more shifts at the hospital at that particular time.

last week some thing came to our house and asked for our youth. we said no but than his eyes turned red so we ran out of there. Charlise said that he thought that we should go to San Fransisco because he has a friend there Leo Wyatt that is married to a witch. To say the least we were shocked that Charlise knows a witch. He said that He's wife was a charmed one the first generation.

Charlise said that the charmed ones are suppose to be immortal and there are two generations of charmed ones. the first generation is suppose to be Piper that is Leo's wife and her two sisters Paige and Phoebe. Charlise said that it was Phoebe's kids that are the new second generation of charmed ones because she had 3 girls.

Charlise said that all of them live in the one house over the nexus with is the source for all good magic.

We arrived in San Fransisco the next morning and Charlise called his friend and we were going over to their house. Leo also said that the people in the house are Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Henry, coop, Wyatt, Chris, kat, tia, hope, Bella and himself. when he said the last name on the list everyone went quiet. all our thoughts have went to Bella.

we arrived at the house around Midnight and something seemed off. as we walked in we were greeted by 6 faces. Leo came up first and introduced us to his wife piper her sister Phoebe and her husband coop who was a cupid to tell you we were shocked. Next he intruded us to Piper and Phoebe's other sister Paige and her husband Henry. the only human in the family after the sisters father died 70 years ago.

we all walked into the living room and there sat a book with the title BOOK OF SHADOWS on the cover. in it contained almost every demon seen and has spells and potions to.

we confirmed what we had seen was a javna the entry said

_Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young. By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth. The hand of Fatimat it's the only way to stop Javna. The profet Mohamed invocted centuries to banish Javna back to where ever he came from._

just as charlise was telling than about this demon. we than smelt 6 more people come in the living room we than herd a whisper " Bella whats wrong" "Cullen" was the replay and we knew that voice from anywhere that was our Bella.

All of a sudden 5 people burst into the room followed by Bella. Edward and Alice stood up and said "YOU" they both screamed and tryed to make a lunge for her but we were pushed back by a invisible force.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" screamed the one Piper. when she saw what was happening. "mum these are the CULLEN'S" said one of the boys with dark hair. Piper had a puzzled look on her face but then it turned mean and pointed at us. one of the other girls i think her name was Phoebe stated screaming at us "YOU GUYS ARE THE ONE TO HURT MY DAUGHTER AND TO THINK I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE NICE I SHOUD TURN YOU INTO STONE" she screamed.

at the moment Bella came forward and took Phoebe's hand and whispered something to low for us to hear.

everyone in my family had mixed emotions of shock, happiness and confusion exect the mind fuckers who were sending off waves of shock, rage and anger all pointed at Bella. the Woman Phoebe look at Edward and Alice and shocked us when she said "why are you so angry and that is pointing towards my daughter". Bella laughed at our shocked expressions.

BELLA'S POV

it was funny to see all the Cullens have shocked expressions on their faces. i forgave some cullens a while ago which would be Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Charlise and Esmé. so basically it is everyone besides Edward and Alice.

Dad was staring at me funny but i didnt take much notice od it because it was fun watching the Cullens behave like this. the rest of my family knows that i only blame Edward and Alice so i know that they wont hurt the rest of the family.

"Belly Bean" Emmet said with a shocked expression on his face. "come his Emmy Bear" i said to my Big lug of a brother. he grew the biggest grin on his face and ran as fast as could to me and gave me the biggest bear hug in the world.

i don't know how long we were standing there but there was a clearing of a tought and i turned to see Esmé and Charlise look at me with vemon tears in their eyes that will never fall. i told Emmet to put me down and i ran to my second parents. Esme started sobbing in my hair while Charlise held me to his chest.

once we were finished rose stepped forward and gave me a hug a whispered in my ear "i missed you Bella sorry i was such a bitch back in forks can we become friends". to say the least i was shocked but i quickly whispered in her ear "sure Rose and to be honest i missed you two.

i turned and their was jasper he hasnt changed one bit but than agin none of them have. "i don't blame you for my birthday party jasper, you're an empathy and bloodlust is an emotion so you had to curry on 6 vampires bllodlust plus your own and i was one of them singer". and with that i was in Jaspers arms and this electric current came between us and we slowly backed apart.

my family was staring at me with so much pride so i did the introducing while Wyatt kept Edward and Alice in there own little bubble.

the cullens this is my family, my mum Phoebe my dad coop my Antie Paige, my Uncle Henry, my Uncle Leo, my Antie Piper, My Cousins Wyatt, Cris and Kat and my sisters Tia and hope. everyone these are the cullens Charlise, Eszme, Rose, Emmet, jasper and the dickhead Edward and Alice.

the look on the cullens face when i said mum dad antie uncle cousin and sisters were just priceless.

"ok than good to meet you would you like to explain what demon is after you" y sister Tia said to the Cullens. " we worked out that it is a Javna becuase it is after our internal youth" said Charlise as he sat down.

than Antie Piper started directing all of us. Our plan was to use Edward and Alice as bait than Kat, Wyatt and Chirs would come out and distract them while Tia, Hope and I would say the spell to vanish the demon. while we do that mum, Auntie Paige and Antie Piper are going to find out if he is working for someone like a hitman to take out vampires.

once we made the potions and wrote the spell everything was ready to go. the put Edward and Alice in a alleyway next to P3. once we were in position the Javna came and Wyatt, Chris and Kat thew the potion to stun him while Tia, Hope and I said the spell

_Evil eyes look unto thee,_  
_May they soon extinguished be._  
_ Bend my will to the power of three, _  
_Eye of Earth, evil and accursed._

after we were finished the Cullens came out with a stunned expression on all their faces.

"Belly Bean you just kicked some demon ass" said Emmett with his booming voice.

"why don't we celebrate this victory we could go to P3" i said "yeh that sounds like fun and we can make a few hundred bucks""yeh but no one makes more than bells cause she got the bar to dance on" said Kat to Tia.

After we decided to go to P3 we went home to get changed i got into a hot pink top that comes up just under my boobs with short black leather short with fish net stocking. i teased my hair up and put some make up and i was done when i walked downstairs all my family looked the same as me but Tia had a blue top, Hope had a green top, kat had a yellow top on Chris and Wyatt both had on T-shirts that fit them like a glove but Chris's shirt was black and Wyatt's shirt was brown they both had on Black jeans.

the Cullens looked at us in shock but quick composed themselves and joined us in the car. Chris got a text from Antie Piper and said we can work if we want to if we want to make extra money.

once we pulled out the front of the club we skipped the line and went straight up to Bruce the bouncer and he let us in without a second thought. once we were in the club we told the cullens to have fun and i went straight to the bar and began dancing to Blured Lines

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf,  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind  
Everybody get up

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me  
Everybody get up

What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for  
You the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky  
Hey, hey, hey  
You wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
Hey, hey, hey

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
Everybody get up  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

One thing I ask of you  
Let me be the one you back that ass to  
Go, from Malibu, to Paris, boo  
Yeah, I had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you  
So hit me up when you passing through  
I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two  
Swag on, even when you dress casual  
I mean it's almost unbearable  
In a hundred years not dare, would I  
Pull a Pharside let you pass me by  
Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you  
He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that  
So I just watch and wait for you to salute  
But you didn't pick  
Not many women can refuse this pimpin'  
I'm a nice guy, but don't get it if you get with me

Shake the vibe, get down, get up  
Do it like it hurt, like it hurt  
What you don't like work?

Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica  
It always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, uh huh  
No more pretending  
Hey, hey, hey  
Cause now you winning  
Hey, hey, hey  
Here's our beginning

I always wanted a good girl  
(Pharell: Everybody get up)  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines

I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

we i finished dancing it was time to go home and the rest of us were starting to feel tired because we still had to sleep all the way home i had the song stick in my head

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me  
Everybody get up

in the car ride home i began felling paranoid do i listened to a song called roar

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roa

r Louder, louder than a lion

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly

Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roa

r Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar...

when the song was over we walked into the living room we could tell something was wrong than Piper came up an told me the words that could give me nightmares

_"he was working for the source"_

**AN **

**hope you liked this chapter so plz review or give me pointers to know where to go in the story**

**EVIE:)**


	3. Chapter 3

AN

sorry it has beena while since i have updated but i have alot of homework and tests.

i am also board with this story so i might start a new one. i might post a next chapter when i feel up to it.

EVIE


End file.
